


Заткнись, красавчик

by ph_craftlove



Series: Кровь ему к лицу [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Fight Club - Freeform, Fight!lock, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон и Шерлок по-прежнему отрываются в бойцовском клубе, но на этот раз всё заканчивается печально. Они оказываются на Бейкер-стрит, и Джону предстоит ночное дежурство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заткнись, красавчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shut Up, Gorgeous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602089) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



В полупустом складе едва различимо пахло покрышками и почему-то морем. Джон и Шерлок, оба вспотевшие, окровавленные, дрались уже восемь минут из положенных десяти. Рана у Шерлока на голове не переставая кровоточила, Джон то и дело сплёвывал окрашенную, из-за не до конца выбитого зуба алым, слюну. Омерзительно яркий свет флуорисцентных ламп сглаживал острые углы, придавая коже обоих дерущихся синеватый оттенок. Толпа наблюдателей за пределами очерченного мелом круга сходила с ума — бой был эпичным. Противники обменивались точными ударами, и, когда начинало казаться, что один из них вот-вот победит, другой внезапно брал верх. 

Взгляд Джона застилали красные пятна, и виной тому была не только затекавшая в распухший, сузившийся до щёлки и окружённый наливающимся пурпурным синяком глаз. Джон оседлал Шерлока, упершись коленями по обе стороны от его груди, и яростно бил по лицу — быстро замахивался сначала левой рукой, затем правой и снова левой — уже медленнее, но гораздо сильнее, стараясь стереть с губ Шерлока мерзкую самодовольную ухмылку, представляя, как очаровательно он будет смотреться с полным ртом выбитых зубов. 

\- Ещё, пожалуйста, - поддразнил тот.

Джон с яростным рыком навис над ним, оросив острые скулы и выдающийся подбородок каплями слюны и пота. Шерлок в ответ только прикрыл глаза. По его лбу, пульсирующему от боли виску и ниже, к уху, стекала струйка крови, а на лице застыло торжествующее и какое-то покорное выражение. Джон поднялся на ноги, отошёл на полшага и замер, тяжело дыша, выставив перед собой кулаки. 

\- Давай! - заорал он, и толпа за кругом отозвалась оглушительно громким многоголосым грудным рыком. Шерлок вяло перевернулся на бок, всё ещё слабо улыбаясь. Джон быстро и сильно пнул его под рёбра. - Вставай, ёб твою мать!

Джон крепко стоял на ногах, разминая плечи, готовясь нападать или, если понадобится, защищаться. Шерлок же двигался как в замедленной съёмке, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, словно собирая себя по частям. Он провёл по лицу ладонями, откинул со лба волосы и тут же закрыл глаза. Джон бросился вперёд, с силой ударил в солнечное сплетение, и Шерлок с громким стоном согнулся пополам. Джон занёс кулак для нового удара. Шерлок неуверенно попытался отступить, угодил босой ногой в какую-то лужу – кровь, пот или дождевая вода, накапавшая с протекающей крыши – и, не успев сгруппироваться и хоть как-то смягчить падение, полетел вниз, с омерзительным стуком ударившись головой о влажный бетонный пол. И уже не поднялся.

Толпа засвистела. Кто-то потянулся к Джону, схватил за запястье, пытаясь задрать его руку вверх и объявить победителем, но тот вырвался и упал на колени перед неподвижным телом Шерлока. Вытерев о джинсы взмокшие ладони, он обхватил бывшего противника за плечо, подсунул руку под голову и попытался развернуть лицом к себе. Джон осмотрел толпу и крикнул первому, кто ответил на его взгляд.

\- Ты, возьми его за бёдра. Помоги перевернуть, - но тот только изумлённо моргал. - Я врач, я знаю, что делаю, - огрызнулся Джон, мотнув головой в сторону ног Шерлока.

Ошарашенный мужчина наконец подчинился, обхватил рукой Шерлока за бёдра, приподнял, а затем перевернул. 

Джон склонился над своим вынужденным пациентом, ощупал его затылок, провёл кончиками пальцев по коже головы. Открытой раны не было, а вот шишка размером с яйцо уже набухла. 

Толпа постепенно рассеивалась, перемещалась к соседнему рингу, где начинался новый бой и выкрикивали имена следующей пары дерущихся. Вероятно, большинство присутствующих было уверено, что Шерлок мёртв. И всем было плевать. 

Джон склонился ещё ниже, ощутимо похлопал Шерлока по щеке. 

\- Эй! - громко позвал он. - Поднимайся. Как тебя зовут? - кажется, веки Шерлока дрогнули, как если бы он силился открыть глаза. - Вставай давай. Имя своё помнишь?

На застывшем лице появилось осмысленное выражение, Шерлок прищурился, потом моргнул, разомкнул губы и тихо застонал. Джон нагнулся так низко, что почти прижался ухом к его рту, и настойчиво произнёс:

\- Вот так, давай. Скажи, как тебя зовут.

С губ Шерлока сорвался свистящий шёпот:

\- Последний раз вы называли меня красавчиком, доктор Уотсон. Хотя это наш маленький секрет.

Джон отстранился и сел на пятки, а Шерлок, скривившись, начал ощупывать затылок. 

\- Не пытайся вставать слишком резко, - предупредил Джон. – Думаю, у тебя сотрясение. Помнишь, что произошло?

\- Ты ударил меня в живот, - ответил Шерлок и, игнорируя пожелание Джона, попытался подняться. Тот подхватил его было за локоть, но Шерлок оттолкнул руку. – Полагаю, потом ты вырубил меня ударом по голове. 

\- Было не так красиво, - сухо прокомментировал Джон. – Голова кружится?

Шерлок сел, опершись локтями о колени и придерживая руками разрывающуюся от боли голову. 

\- Нет, пульсирует.

\- Кто сейчас премьер-министр? – спросил вдруг Джон.

\- Он драл моего брата, - задумчиво ответил Шерлок. – И прозвище у него было «Дурацкие подштанники».

\- Ничего не хочу об этом знать, - фыркнул Джон.

Он встал и подал Шерлоку руку. В этот момент один из дерущихся выплюнул выбитый зуб, и толпа синхронно застонала. Ухватившись за Джона, Шерлок кое-как встал.

\- Пожалуй, всё же сотрясение. Останусь и присмотрю за тобой. Пошли, поймаем такси.

Джон постоял рядом некоторое время, следя, чтобы Шерлок устойчиво держался на ногах, потом отошёл к тому месту, где они бросили свои рубашки и обувь, и начал одеваться. 

\- В этом нет необходимости, сестра, - пробормотал Шерлок, махнув рукой. 

\- Вообще-то, есть, - настоял Джон. – После таких травм люди обычно умирают. 

\- После таких драк тоже выживают нечасто, - огрызнулся Шерлок. 

Джон поджал губы.

\- Слушай, давай так: или я еду с тобой или вызываю скорую. В этом случае тебе предстоит весёлая поездочка на каталке по больничному коридору и утомительные расспросы каждый час, - Джон передал Шерлоку вещи, а сам сунул ноги в кроссовки. – Тебе решать, - закончил он тоном, не терпящим возражений. 

\- Ладно, - крайне раздражённо согласился Шерлок и театрально вздохнул. 

 

*

Шерлок, до груди накрытый простынёй, растянулся на кровати. Под его головой лежал пакет с замороженными органами, завёрнутый в полотенце, чтобы не испортить подушку. Джон принёс себе стул из кухни и устроился рядом с кроватью. Он расстегнул рубашку, обнажив торс, и крепко упёрся в пол обутыми в кроссовки ступнями. Подложив ладонь Шерлоку под шею, Джон помог ему приподнять голову, ощупал кончиками пальцев шишку на затылке.

\- Кажется, опухоль немного спала, - заключил он. - Хороший знак, - он осторожно уложил Шерлока обратно на подушку и встал, приказав: - Закрой глаза, - прежде чем подчиниться, Шерлок с вызовом их закатил. Спустя десять секунд, Джон снова подал голос: - Теперь открой. Так, зрачки одинакового размера, реагируют на свет. Отлично. Понимаешь, где ты?

\- Лежу голый в своей кровати и не понимаю, почему твой рот всё ещё не трудится над моим членом. Я в замешательстве. Пожалуй, ты прав: у меня и в самом деле сотрясение.

Шерлок потянулся к Джону, пытаясь обхватить его за шею и направить к своему паху. 

\- Жаль, конечно, но я не позволю тебе напрягаться, - заявил Джон, вывернувшись. 

\- Хватит уже в доктора играть. Это невыносимо скучно. 

\- Именно это тебе сейчас и нужно. 

\- А я не хочу, то, что мне нужно, - утомлённо откликнулся Шерлок. - Хочу то, что я хочу.

Джон помассировал шею, размял мышцы, медленно повернув голову вправо и влево и раздражённо выдохнул.

\- Этот свет невыносим, - пожаловался Шерлок, закрыв глаза и демонстративно отвернувшись от стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке лампы.

Джон отошёл в другой конец комнаты, к комоду, включил небольшую лампу с толстым абажуром из янтарного стекла, тускло осветившую толстый слой пыли, вернулся к постели и погасил мешающий свет.

\- Так лучше? 

Шерлок согласно хмыкнул, и Джон снова уселся на стул.

\- Ну, и что? Ты собираешься сидеть тут и пялиться на меня всю ночь? - требовательным тоном вздорного ребёнка спросил Шерлок

\- Типа того.

\- Неприемлемо. 

Джон коротко и грубовато засмеялся. 

\- Считай это предписанием врача. Можешь лечь спать, я буду будить тебя каждые пару часов и спрашивать, помнишь ли ты нашего премьер-министра «Дурацкие подштанники».

\- Он ёбнутый урод, - Шерлок помолчал. - Дай хоть подрочить тебе.

\- Заманчиво, - откликнулся Джон, с шумом втянув воздух. Его голос звучал чуть ниже, чем обычно. - Очень заманчиво, но нет. В твоём состоянии нельзя заниматься чем-то... - тут Джон заметил, что Шерлок просунул руку под простынь, начав лениво и ритмично себя поглаживать, - энергичным, - закончил Джон. Он облизал губы, ощущая, как напрягся сдавленный джинсами член, и продолжил раздражённым шёпотом: - Лучше бы тебе остановиться прямо сейчас. 

Шерлок в ответ несколько раз тихо, но разборчиво застонал, не прекращая плавных движений рукой.

\- Если бы ты только захотел, - пробормотал он, - я бы сейчас забрался к тебе на колени.

Джон шумно сглотнул, слюна оказалась солёной, с металлическим привкусом, хотя расшатавшийся зуб уже давно перестал кровоточить. Скрестив на груди руки, он чуть подался бёдрами вперёд.

\- Я бы укусил тебя за шею. Сильно, - тихо и медленно продолжил Шерлок, теперь уже не спрашивая, а утверждая. - Сжал зубами напряжённую трапециевидную мышцу, и ты бы застонал от боли.

Джон судорожно вздохнул.

\- Если бы ты только захотел, я вобрал бы в рот твои пальцы и начал их облизывать, сосать и кусать. Потом направил бы твою руку к моему члену и стал толкаться тебе навстречу, - голос Шерлока, едва громче шёпота, напоминал далёкие раскаты грома. - Мне нравятся твои мозолистые ладони и пальцы, - он мягко застонал и неуловимым движением сдёрнул простынь, обнажая живот и тяжёлый налитый кровью член, контрастирующий со сжимающей его бледной рукой. 

\- Боже, - пробормотал Джон, затаив дыхание. 

\- Я бы сел на тебя так, чтобы ты мог протянуть руку, - продолжил Шерлок, - и с силой протолкнуть в мой анус пальцы, причинив боль.

Он тихо и жалобно застонал, как бы изображая свои ощущения. 

Джон заёрзал, пытаясь найти удобное положение и облегчить давление на стянутый джинсами, полностью вставший и ноющий от напряжения член. 

\- Тебе нельзя напрягаться, - предупредил Джон, чувствуя, что во рту пересохло.

\- Я бы с удовольствием излил своё напряжение тебе прямо на лицо, - как ни в чём не бывало откликнулся Шерлок, заставив Джона раздражённо застонать, а затем поднёс ко рту руку и медленно демонстративно облизал указательный палец от основания до самого кончика. - Обычно я не дерусь с кем-то дважды, - он провёл языком по среднему пальцу, - тем более – трижды, - он перешёл к безымянному. 

Джон снова застонал, неотрывно следя за влажно блестящим языком, скользящим по длинным пальцам.

\- Но ты постоянно бросаешь мне вызов, - Шерлок целиком вобрал в рот мизинец, а потом вытащил его блестящим от слюны. - А я его принимаю. 

\- Можно подумать, у нас любовь, - мрачно ответил Джон.

Шерлок принял скучающий вид, раздражённо хмыкнул и начал облизывать большой палец, обводя подушечку острым кончиком языка. Затем он медленно описал влажную восьмёрку на ладони и, опустив руку, провёл по всей длине члена, погладив головку, смешав обильно выделившийся предэякулят со слюной, снова скользнул к основанию и возобновил неторопливые ленивые движения.

\- Если бы ты только захотел, - тихо произнёс он, - я бы поднялся с постели, встал на колени между твоих разведённых бёдер и, жарко дыша, прижался ртом к твоей ширинке. 

Джон невольно прикрыл глаза, но тут же распахнул их и уставился на худую руку Шерлока, медленно поглаживающую член.

\- Не хотите отменить своё предписание, а, доктор?

\- Без вариантов. У тебя травма головы, - проворчал Джон. - И вообще, разве, чтобы работать детективом, не нужны нормально работающие мозги?

Шерлок погладил головку и с шумом втянул воздух. Решимость Джона таяла с каждым мгновением, и, не удержавшись, он начал грубо трогать себя прямо через джинсы.

\- О моих мозгах не беспокойся, - заявил Шерлок и, чуть повернув голову, стал наблюдать за каждым движением руки Джона. Когда он заговорил снова, речь шла совсем о другом. - В прошлый раз мне так и не удалось как следует рассмотреть твой член.

\- Зато ты его как следует почувствовал, - пробормотал Джон. - Думаю, у тебя ещё долго всё болело.

\- Достань его, хочу посмотреть, - потребовал Шерлок. - Разумеется, если бы ты только захотел, я бы сам расстегнул ширинку, запустил руку к тебе в брюки и обхватил пальцами член – вот так, - теперь он ласкал себя обеими руками, переплетя пальцы, мучительно медленно водил вверх и вниз по всей длине члена.

От представшей перед глазами картины Джон едва не задохнулся. Он потянулся к ширинке и расстегнул её, освободив толстый отяжелевший член, возбуждённо дёрнувшийся от удовлетворённого стона, который издал Шерлок.

\- Если бы ты только захотел, - снова начал он, прикрыв глаза и лаская себя интенсивнее, - я бы облизал головку, а потом вобрал член в рот.

\- И подавился бы, - вставил Джон, быстро плюнув на ладонь и начав ею двигать.

\- Сначала, пожалуй, - согласился Шерлок. - Но, если бы ты только позволил, я, стоя на коленях, заглотил бы его целиком, а потом дотянулся бы до твоей груди и стал щипать её так сильно, что оставил бы синяки.

\- Да... - Джон подался бёдрами вперёд и запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза.

\- Если бы ты только захотел, я сжал бы твой сосок так сильно, что ты вскрикнул бы и попросил остановиться. 

\- Никогда бы так не сделал, - огрызнулся Джон и снова посмотрел на Шерлока.

Тот согнул и раздвинул ноги, завёл руку вниз и теперь то ли поглаживал, то ли проникал пальцами в анус.

\- Какой сильный мужчина, - насмешливо произнёс Шерлок. - И такой храбрый. Я знаю, было больно, когда я подбил тебе глаз, как бы ты ни старался это скрыть.

\- Не помню такого, - возразил Джон, широко лизнув руку от ладони до кончиков пальцев и снова опустив её к члену.

\- Лжец, - дерзко ответил Шерлок.

Он резко вдохнул и, зажмурившись, задержал дыхание, синхронно двигая обеими руками – одной трахая себя в зад (теперь-то точно), а другой гладя член по всей длине, задерживаясь на головке, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и обнажая крупную, почти бордовую от прилившей крови головку. 

\- Красавчик, - выдохнул Джон, двигая бёдрами в одном ритме с рукой.

\- Как бы я хотел, чтобы мои пальцы заменил твой член, - пробормотал Шерлок. - Если бы ты ты только захотел, я бы вылизал твой член так, что с него бы текло...

\- Ёбаный в рот... - ругнулся Джон.

\- Невыносимо, правда? - зло прошептал Шерлок. - В тебе борются два начала: добрый доктор заботится о пациенте, а настоящий ты жаждет отшлёпать меня по грязным губам.

\- Это точно, - Джон ещё раз плюнул на ладонь, грубовато облизал пальцы и в резком рваном ритме стал водить рукой по члену.

\- Я люблю чувствовать, как твой кулак врезается в моё тело, - произнёс Шерлок, запинаясь. Его лоб и верхняя губа блестели от пота, а руки двигались всё быстрее. - А ещё я люблю опрокидывать тебя на спину, - он задержал дыхание, - седлать твои бёдра и, - он шумно выдохнул, - выбивать из тебя всё чёртово дерьмо.

Джон, вскинув бёдра, застонал.

\- С вашего позволения... доктор, - каждое слово, слетавшее с губ Шерлока, сочилось сарказмом, - прямо сейчас я перевернулся бы на спину, раздвинул ягодицы и дал бы выебать себя, - из его груди вырвался глубокий рокочущий стон, - этим гигантским членом.

\- Да-а-а... - зашипел Джон.

Оргазм приближался. Казалось, будто в животе начала медленно расправляться пружина. Джон сильнее сжал пальцы, обхватывающие член, резко толкнулся бёдрами вверх, представляя, как проникает в горячий, невозможно тугой анус Шерлока.

\- Мне больно, когда ты меня трахаешь, - продолжил Шерлок, в яростном темпе лаская себя, слабо, но настойчиво обхватывая рукой член. Его пухлые губы алели от прилившей крови, кожа вокруг глаз казалась воспалённой даже в тех местах, на которые не пришлось ни одного удара. - Но мне это нравится, - выдохнул он. - Я люблю боль.

Это стало последней каплей. Джон выгнулся, и оргазм прокатился по его телу, словно боль от пулевой раны. Горячие капли прозрачно-белой спермы брызнули на пол, на носки кроссовок и даже на страницы лежащей рядом открытой переломленной пополам книги. Джон закричал от удовольствия и едва расслышал, как зашипел Шерлок, широко распахнутыми глазами уставившийся на его пульсирующий член и вытекающую из него сперму.

Тяжело дыша, Джон откинулся на стуле. После оргазма он чувствовал себя таким выжатым, что вспомнил о лежащем на кровати, готовом вот-вот кончить Шерлоке, только услышав его наполненный похотью голос:

\- Если бы ты только захотел, я слизал бы сперму с твоих кроссовок.

Джон поднял голову как раз вовремя. Член Шерлока дёрнулся, пачкая бледную ладонь липким семенем. Лица Шерлока Джон не видел - тот отвернулся, - но заметил вздувшиеся жилы на его шее, лихорадочно бьющийся пульс, дрогнувшее адамово яблоко, когда тот издал глубокий бархатный удовлетворённый стон.

Джон чувствовал себя заново родившимся. Заметив неподалёку сваленную в кучу одежду Шерлока, он не глядя схватил, как оказалось чуть позже, рубашку, мимолётно подумав, что этому засранцу плевать на деньги и на свои дорогущие вещи, а потом вытер липкие руки и член, из которого всё ещё вытекала сперма. Закончив, Джон бросил рубашку на кровать. Шерлок лениво поднял её, вытерся и кинул на пол.

Джон натянул джинсы, застегнулся, пригладил волосы и откашлялся.

\- Что ж, теперь я снова должен спросить тебя, кто ты и где ты, - сказал он, вставая. 

По непонятной причине Джон чувствовал себя неуверенно и не смог начать осмотр с проверки реакции зрачков на свет, ведь для этого пришлось бы посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза, а сделать это прямо сейчас было почему-то тяжело. Вместо этого он придержал ладонью Шерлока за шею и ощупал шишку на затылке. 

\- Я у себя дома, - ответил Шерлок тоном, в котором ясно различалось, какими скучными ему кажутся вопросы Джона в частности и его беспокойство в целом. - Адрес: 221 Бейкер-Стрит, первый этаж. Мою назойливую квартирную хозяйку зовут миссис Хадсон, - продолжил он, - а на втором этаже есть свободная комната, в которой ты можешь жить, когда приезжаешь в Лондон на неделю. Арендная плата будет уж точно меньше той, которую ты вносишь сейчас. 

Услышав это, Джон замер, по-прежнему придерживая голову Шерлока, машинально поглаживая его по густым вьющимся волосам. Боже, все эти локоны, дорогие шмотки - настоящая холёная дамочка. И как же иронично, что ту самую шишку, которую Джон сейчас ощупывал, Шерлок получил в беспощадной драке, ввязавшись в неё по собственному желанию. 

\- А кто сейчас премьер-министр? - спросил он, откашлявшись, намеренно меняя тему. 

\- Тебя интересует человек, занимающий его должность, или тот, кто действительно имеет власть? - уточнил Шерлок.

Джон вытащил из-под его головы завёрнутые в полотенце почти разморозившиеся органы и помог снова лечь на подушку.

\- Это нам уже не понадобится. Куда?.. - спросил он, держа свёрток на расстоянии и стараясь не дышать, чтобы не почувствовать запах.

\- Положи обратно в морозилку, - откликнулся Шерлок. - Хочу завтра начать новый эксперимент и проследить скорость их разложения.

\- И часто ты занимаешься подобным? Прямо тут, в квартире? - поинтересовался Джон, скривившись. 

Бардак в комнате был просто катастрофическим - повсюду валялись кучи непонятно чего, возможно, легковоспламеняющегося, а антисанитарная кухня, переделанная в лабораторию, точно не годилась для приготовления пищи и вряд ли подходила даже для занятий наукой. 

Шерлок что-то промычал, то ли подтверждая догадку Джона, то ли выражая презрение, а потом укрылся простынёй. 

\- С моей профессией очень полезно хотя бы иногда иметь под рукой врача. 

\- И с твоими увлечениями тоже, - добавил Джон и быстро вышел из комнаты, по-прежнему удерживая мешок с органами на расстоянии. 

Когда он вернулся, Шерлок почти заснул. Он выглядел умиротворённым и сонно щурился. 

\- Я сделаю так, что ты не пожалеешь о своём решении, - пробормотал Шерлок и добавил с развратной ухмылкой: - Если ты захочешь принять предложение, конечно.

Джон покачал головой, опустился на стул, немного повозившись в поисках удобного положения, скрестил ноги и посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, когда нужно будет разбудить Шерлока, чтобы ещё раз уточнить, помнит ли тот, кто он, чёрт возьми, такой - знаменитый детектив с дерьмовым сайтом, долговязый завсегдатай подпольного бойцовского клуба - гроза всех новичков, или невероятно сексуальное создание, всегда умеющее добиться от Джона желаемого, никогда не встречая сопротивления. 

\- Заткнись, красавчик, - ответил наконец Джон, - или твой прекрасный грязный ротик встретится с моим кулаком.

\- О, какое заманчивое обещание, - пробормотал Шерлок, а потом зевнул и провалился в сон.


End file.
